


Men At Work

by lebeaus



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: Steam room moments





	Men At Work

Pietro was exhausted to say the least. The last mission had not only drained all the energy he had left but also, after getting hit a little too hard in the chest, had winded him too. He had been thinking about all the ways the team could've worked together to avoid ending the mission with Doug in the medbay when he was snapped out of his thoughts by his teammate, Remy LeBeau. Remy had grabbed Pietro from the hallway and dragged him through the bathrooms, stopping outside the steam room.

Remy's breath was hot against Pietro's skin. He felt his teammate kiss his neck softly before moving his nimble hands under Pietro's shirt. Remy's palms were soft, Pietro noted as they brushed against his nipples. 

"That tickles." Pietro frowned.

Remy laughed softly and gently pinched Pietro's nipple, earning a whine from the white-haired mutant. He lifted a hand and pushed Remy's face to look up at him before kissing him on the forehead.

Pietro would never admit it, but he loved how Remy would get after hard missions. He'd stumble out of the raptor jet covered in sweat and bandages and drag Pietro into the steam room and things would get hot and heavy almost instantly.

It was his forwardness that turned Pietro on. Remy hadn't said anything the first time he'd done it, just followed him to the steam room and stared for a second before kissing him, running his hands through Pietro's hair and working his knee carefully between his legs. That occurrence had been the subject of a quite a few late night fantasies for both parties. 

 

His mind couldn't wander much further before Pietro felt a hand slide into the boxer shorts he had been wearing "Remy, wait. At least let me get into the steam room first, you impatient bastard." He felt Remy chuckle against his neck and then he moved out of the doorway. Pietro stepped in and was immediately pushed up against the wall. 

Pietro watched as Remy worked his magic, nipping and sucking his way down Pietro's torso, stopping at a nipple for a moment to play with it, before pulling his boxers down with his teeth. Remy looked up at him with a grin after seeing that Pietro was already erect "You miss this as much as I did?" He asked, using a finger to prod at Pietro's cock.

Before he could answer Remy began licking the head of his dick. Pietro inhaled sharply and entangled his hand in Remy's hair "Y-yeah I did." Remy smiled up at him, placing a hand on Pietro's inner thigh and slowly rubbed it. Pietro flinched at the touch, still not used to how Remy's hands felt. Remy stopped “You okay? I'll stop if you ain't feelin’ it.”

Pietro shook his head “No, I'm- I’m fine. You're uh, you're really good at this.”

Remy nodded “Thank ya, I do my best.” He then got to work, licking at his dick. Remy used one hand to steady himself on Pietro's thigh and the other to work the shaft. Base to tip, base to tip, occasionally stopping to swirl his tongue around the head. Pietro was moaning softly while Remy began getting into a rhythm. He did that for what felt like forever and when that didn't work he changed tactics and began sucking.

Remy was quickly able to fit the whole thing in his mouth, which was no small feat. Pietro groaned quietly when Remy gave a small hum of satisfaction. Deepthroating was something Remy enjoyed because he got to show off and something Pietro enjoyed because it felt heavenly. He noted how attractive Remy looked with his mouth wrapped around his cock, ruby-red eyes half lidded and watering, auburn hair disheveled and   
frizzy because of the humidity. Remy pulled his head back slowly before quickly pushing the entirety of Pietro's cock back into his mouth. He repeated the action ten or eleven times before finally taking a break, gasping for air and wiping tears from his eyes. Remy wiped the corner of his mouth and coughed quietly.

Remy breathed heavily while wrapping a hand around Pietro’s dick, using his own saliva as lube. Within a few strokes Pietro was about to cum. He tightened his grasp on Remy's hair and grumbled something completely unintelligible. Remy stopped moving his hand and stood up, beginning to slide out of his own spandex shorts.

"R-Remy wha-what're you doing?" Pietro inquired, wishing Remy hadn't stopped so soon.

"I saw this in a porno and wanted to try it out, shut up and lemme get off too." He said lining up their penises. He began to stroke the two in unison. As he did this Pietro couldn't stop himself, whimpering and kissing Remy's neck, jaw, and finally settling on his mouth. This had quickly become too much, Pietro couldn't hold it in much longer. “Remy I'm gonna-” Remy quickened his pace and used his other hand to pull Pietro closer to him. They kissed and Pietro felt a small shock of what must've been static electricity. Pietro came with a moan that was stifled by Remy’s mouth and Remy came soon after, finally breaking the kiss.

Pietro leaned on Remy, not caring that he was getting a mix of their cum and sweat on his chest and stomach. He was genuinely happy, he usually was with Remy, which was something he hadn't been for a while. Remy kissed his cheek and Pietro felt himself relax. 

"Le's get cleaned up an' ready for dinner." Remy said softly as the afterglow wore off. The two showered separately, despite both wishing the other would join them. As Pietro stepped out of the bathroom he ran into Lorna, who had a look in her eyes he had never seen before "You two would make a cute couple, by the way." She said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Pietro stood in shock outside of the bathrooms, how long had she been waiting there? Had she heard to two of them in the steam room? How the fuck did she know? Pietro turned around faster than he ever had before “Lorna! Come back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep coming back to this pairing Sorry for spamming the tag azsdkjkads


End file.
